


Ruby-Red Roses

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, also like..... a ton of kisses, another fic for a friend that he BETTER like, giggles, pwp i guess, that's like a mountain of fluff ohmygod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: Two lovebirds trying to find free time for themselves in a constant whirlwind of holiday preparations.





	Ruby-Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> ~~that's supposed to be a sequel of "a hundred worries" but like.... didn't happen. oh well.~~

Henry giggles and it's so cute and stupid that for a moment, Hyde forgets why are they here at all. Just for a moment. Then own, stuck in the throat breath and heat spreading in the lower abdomen remind him of this, and he pushes the brunet to the wall, unleashing a ruby scarf around his neck with trembling fingers. His hands, however, are quickly intercepted, and this indefatigable idiot, absolutely wonderful-smelling of cherries bastard reaches for kisses; bites the edge of Edward's lip and deftly pulls away. His eyes hide little devils. Today, he clearly goes for it. And therefore can easily be lured into snares.

Hyde strokes his neck and pulls under the fabric of his vest with a hand; out of the corner of his eye, he looks out for possible toys from behind, in the small living room of the Society which devil-knows-how they've managed to reach. All Lodgers should now be enjoying the fair that has stopped in London and therefore the building is completely at their disposal; but, of course, one can't be confident of how soon they return. Edward loves such moments. His immediate superior – no. In spite of this, his immediate superior purrs and bends under his hands and doesn't notice what finally comes to the attention of his assistant, thus blindly falls for touches and sugary nonsense in the ear. Until it's too late and a thin red ribbon gets wrapped around his hands.

Henry shudders and backs away abruptly, jibbing into the wall. His sleek gentleman suit is a wrinkled mess, his hair is tousled, and if Hyde has had a fraction less of that idiotic love with which he loves Dr. Jekyll, he would have, God forgive, fucked him a long time ago. Right on the spot.

“That wasn't the plan.” Henry's voice isn't scared (good already), rather childishly offended, and Edward sees that he's interested. He is more than interested. He still _wants_. “You know I don't like these games.”

The night spirit snorts.

“Sure. I know you _love_ them.”

Jekyll's cheeks betray their owner right away and treacherously turn pink, but he just averts his gaze. Weakly jerks his hands in an attempt to free, but stops these same attempts quickly after. Now Hyde has to be more careful than ever, because the game goes on all or nothing. He notices a tiny shiver running down his partner's chin as he comes closer, and feels an urge to almost immediately thump on his knees. Someday Jekyll will definitely, certainly, without any doubt drive Edward Hyde insane. Damn him.

“Come on, kitten.” Henry sarcastically squints at the pet name, but no longer tries to pull away. The blond twists the ribbon that ties his wrists – when did he even have time? - hears the breathing of his partner breaking off and kisses his neck. Slowly. Cautiously. “You are the most beautiful person in the world, like a Christmas present from Heaven. Will you be my Christmas present? Please.”

“Ple-ase” - with teeth and tongue over the collarbone, and Henry surrenders immediately, setting his fingers off into Hyde's hair in a vain attempt not to yelp. Nods. So meekly, dear Lord, Edward hasn't seen him like this in a very long time, because pre-holiday bustle has completely taken their lives away, throwing in a thick of concerns about the precious Society. This little day, oh to hell with that – a couple of hours they could allocate for each other – shouldn't be spent in vain.

Therefore, in a respite between shameless leaving a scatter of hickeys on other's shoulders, the blond grabs the doctor under his hips; Jekyll instinctively wraps his legs around Hyde's waist, and this is pleasant. Edward grins into his lips and tickles a strip of skin between his pants and shirt, causing a low moo; kisses tied wrists and achieves much more. Henry trembles, squeezing into Hyde's body harder, delving and sniffing somewhere into the mop of his hair. God, he _begs_.

All this definitely cannot be happening in reality. Surely, just another dream.

The oak surface of a table on which Edward sits down his partner is not a dream, it smells of tangerines and, quite a bit, coffee, but still doesn't drown out Henry's cherry perfume and still loses millions of times. Jekyll winces when he's knocked down and drawls:

“It's small.”

Hyde throws onto the place of their intended – just don't think about it – coition a rating glance and shrugs. Table like table. Henry shouldn't have grown such long legs.

“Patience,” he says instead, unbuttoning doctor's pants and feeling his body tense.

Complaints on this, however, don't find their end.

“I won't even be able to touch you.”

“Tsk,” chuckles Hyde, pressing his partner's arms up and putting a finger to his mouth. “Good presents must be silent. You will be good, right, honey?”

Henry stares at him like on an enemy, obviously intending to argue (he's actually cute when he argues, so Hyde doesn't object at all), but in the end looks away and twitches his hands. A little nervously, as if not completely sure. Edward bites his own lip and ruffles his partner's dark hair, stretches toward him with a stored soft kiss. Be that as it may, they have always trusted each other – long before beginning to sleep with each other – but both broke a hell of a lot in their own relationship. For over a year now, together they've been trying to create something stable and for over a year now, Hyde has been dreaming of becoming to Henry more than just an assistant-lover ~~and for over a year now he'd like to get down on one knee if it weren't for cursed laws~~ , but this indeed isn't worth a long talk. It's worth to delineate thin cheekbone of his lover with a finger and barely audible whisper in his ear:

“You know I will never hurt you.” And kiss again. “My love.”

Henry sighs and tension disappears with his falling chest. He nods, reaching for another caress, and lets his pants to be pulled off – followed by his underwear. The shirt stays, though: crinkly and open, this garment is clearly not required, but deliberately left. Edward loves sex in clothes. His immediate superior – no. But now he no longer decides anything, and is well aware of it himself – from under half-closed eyelids with these idiotic long eyelashes, he silently watches hasty movements of Hyde, throwing off his own robe. A little more and the warm air of the room tickles his naked chest, dances down the vertebrae; Edward grins when notices partner's hips, quivering in anticipation, and his penis, wet and hard. He rests his hands on both sides of the table (it squeaks in protest, but survives and thanks for that) and whisks down, touching Henry's erection with lips, giving it a soft stimulation. Jekyll keeps quiet, from above can only be heard his breath that gradually becomes more and more ragged – in Hyde's head, like a little bird, pounds the memory of how skilfully the good doctor grabs a handful of his hair, keeping the desired rhythm during the blowjob. Well. Now he can't use them anyway. Therefore, when Edward licks this worthy organ along its entire length, in response he receives a stifled sob and a feeling of complete satisfaction in his stomach. The idea of keeping Henry on edge using only tongue seems insanely, damnably alluring, but it would probably be too cruel. Especially after so many weeks of a break, when both need detente.

When Hyde reluctantly withdraws, he understands two things. First – he's hard. Perhaps, for a while. Probably for long.

Second is that there's nothing nearby that even roughly resembles the simplest lubricant. Feeling his hesitation, Jekyll lifts his head and an eyebrow with it. The painful realization on his lover's face makes him roll eyes and sigh in defeat:

“Come on already, I'll bear it.”

And well, for this Edward is ready to seriously worship him. He conveys this gratitude with countless kisses and licks, fawning over Henry like a puppy in front of his owner – who dominates who today is a serious question. In the end, Jekyll gets annoyed and shoves his happles-lover with a foot, drawing his attention to what the happles-lover, in fact, needs to do. Lower parts of the body. Hyde obediently kisses him once more and spreads his legs wider. Henry has never liked long preludes, which means making him even more nervous wouldn't worth it, and within a split second, the blond pushes inside him with a quick but careful rhythm. The doctor quietly cries and flinches – he's too warm inside and Edward gets lost in sensations, but quickly finds the strength to reach out and gently-muzzily purr into his partner's neck. After a few more pushes, they both find the right tempo, Jekyll holds back a smile and Hyde becomes infected with his fun as well. Because both of them need it and both of them can finally spend time together – only together, not caring about what will be brought by the future.

“I love you. Oh hell, I love you so much,” Edward whispers suddenly even for himself. His pokes become chaotic for a moment and Henry groans in disappointment, moving hips to meet him. When he comes to the meaning of what's been said, Hyde's tender impulse safely ends and he nips his lover's shoulder, speeding up. Jekyll ouches in pain, making him instantly repent and draw patterns with fingers across his chest and thighs.

“Untie me,” Henry asks in a thin voice. His cheeks are red, hair's drenched, and sparkles still dance in his eyes. He's been trying to pull himself up several times, but relentlessly stumbled upon an obstacle in a form of bound wrists and whimpered in displeasure. Edward thinks he'd be glad to hold him in such state for longer, but barely hearing quiet words of request, breaks down in no more than five seconds. He unties – the ribbon flies to the side and lies on the floor like a crimson weave – and lifts the doctor up and towards himself, pushing into him to the very end, to tiny goosebumps of euphoria all over his body. The smell of sex mixes with cherry perfume and hangs in the air, the cold outside the street is replaced by the warmth of heated bodies. Henry leans on the table with a coccyx and a hand, carding his assistant's wheat hair with another, and wrapping legs around him again. His penis outflows with pre-come, ready to pour out – he lets Hyde catch up with several powerful thrusts and presses into him, kissing the top of his head. They come at the same time, with a barely noticeable difference.

And after that, Jekyll stupidly giggles again and Edward thinks that he's probably the happiest man in the universe.

 

“What's this?”

Henry looks at the ruby-red rosebuds with a childish fascination that hits Hyde in the gut, depriving him of ability to speak freely. By some unknown miracle, he still manages to squeeze out:

“I thought you might like them.” And shrugs like the last idiot on earth.

But from roses, Jekyll looks at him and his ruby-red eyes shine brighter than the sun that's revealed its face on this frosty day.

“I like you more,” he says.

 

For over a year now, Edward Hyde has been absolutely, utterly in love with Henry Jekyll.


End file.
